


in your arms

by soleadotris



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Prompts 2020, Established Relationship, Lawyer Husbands, M/M, Married Barisi, Slow Dancing, They/Them Pronouns for Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. (Law & Order: SVU), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleadotris/pseuds/soleadotris
Summary: the morning after rafael barba and sonny carisi get married, they dance.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	in your arms

The morning after his wedding day, Rafael Barba wakes up to an empty bed.  
  
Through his foggy daze, he reaches over to his nightstand and checks the time through squinting eyes. 09:27 AM.  
  
Raf's smile softens as he pads his way to the kitchen, the sound of Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft swirling in the warm air.  
  
In the golden light cast by the early morning sun, he sees his husband sway to their _nonna's_ favourite song. Rafael watches their daughter giggle as she stands on her father's feet to dance along with them and his heart nearly bursts with pure joy when both Catalina and Sonny notices his presence and beam at him.  
  
Liv always said that Lina's got her father's smile and her _papi's_ wit.  
  
" _Hola_ , _Papi_! _Mira_ , _mira_! Daddy's teaching me to twirl."  
  
" _Buenos días_ , _mi princesa_." Raf laughs at his daughter's delighted squeal when Sonny twirls her.  
  
Rafael bends down to press a kiss to his daughter's forehead and balances on his tiptoes to do the same to his husband's cheek.  
  
Sonny tilts their head so that Raf captures their lips instead and they both smile into the kiss.  
  
"Good morning, _bello_ ," Sonny whispers after they part.  
  
Catalina hops onto the couch to stroke their Newfoundland's nose with tiny fingers and giggles as she watches her _papi_ get waltzed around the room.  
  
"You're gorgeous when you're like this, Rafi. Soft and golden," Sonny bends down to nuzzle their nose against the base of Rafael's neck. "I didn't even know you could get more beautiful than you already are."  
  
"Oh, _mi sol_ ," Rafael whispers in his husband's embrace, " _te adoro más cada día_. You, our beautiful baby girl and Ginsey are all that I'll ever need."  
  
Sonny laughs lightly, "Where was all of this last night?"  
  
Rafael leans closer to his husband as to not let their daughter hear, "I was trying not to ravish you in front of your favourite priest last night, _mi marido_."

  
Sonny laughs and pulls their husband into another kiss.


End file.
